


Lightwood and Bane

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: ‘Shouldn’t it be Lightwood-Bane, now?’ Alec points out.Magnus looks at him, all teasing gone in favour of honest surprise. ‘You want to take my name?’
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 32
Kudos: 335
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Lightwood and Bane

**Author's Note:**

> My current writing motto appears to be 'All you need is fluff (ba-badabada...)'  
> Here, have some honeymooners taking each other's names. Enjoy.

Alec never used to sleep the first night in a new place. No matter what the conditions were like, how comfortable he was, how exhausted, it wouldn’t matter; he would lay down, close his eyes, and then not-sleep for however many hours he could stand it. Whether it was a hotel room, or an unfamiliar Institute’s guest room – hell, even the time his bedroom flooded and he had to share with Jace for a week – the first night was always a wash.   
He soon learned to resign himself to that. He’d keep the first day of his various work-related trips as short and uneventful as possible, knowing he’d be too tired for anything monumental. Before heading anywhere new, he made sure to look up the closest place to obtain coffee, because even if he activated a stamina rune, chances were he’d still need the caffeine before lunchtime. And that was fine. He was fine, he had a handle on it.

  
But that stubborn insomnia – just like every other aspect of Alec’s life – didn’t count on Magnus.

Alec wakes first, late in the morning, and though the curtains are thick enough to block out most of the sunlight that must be blazing outside by now, he can still make out the shape of his husband half-draped over him.   
He feels himself smile. His _husband._ He’s still not used to thinking it, saying it – even though it feels so _right,_ even in its newness. And Alec knows that’s why he can suddenly sleep the first night away from home. Whether it’s his presence, his magic, or just that Alec’s heart has found its rightful place, Magnus clearly makes his instincts feel safe enough to rest.   
_As if I didn’t already have enough to thank you for,_ he thinks fondly, tracing his fingertips along the arm stretched over his chest.

  
It’s not long before Magnus wakes, too, his eyes glinting in the low light as he shifts. ‘Well, good morning,’ he says, his voice sleep-rough and beautiful.  
Alec smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. ‘Morning.’

They’re quiet for a few minutes, luxuriating in the stillness of the morning. It’s made all the sweeter by the fact they have nowhere to be, no commitments to speak of – they’ve managed to arrange a full ten days away for their honeymoon, and this is only day two.   
Eventually, Alec asks, ‘So, any plans for today?’

Magnus hums, as if in thought, rolling over to straddle Alec more fully even as he keeps his head tucked in the crook of Alec’s neck. ‘I want eggs for breakfast,’ he declares, ‘and then… I think I want to just wander the city, do some sightseeing with a certain Shadowhunter of mine.’  
‘Oh, really?’ Alec says, keeping his tone light and mildly interested. ‘Anyone I know?’  
‘Perhaps,’ Magnus admits, pushing himself up so he can look Alec in the eye, his expression betraying a hint of mischief. ‘He’s about six three, dark hair, _very_ attractive… goes by the name of Alexander-‘ he plants a kiss on Alec’s collarbone – ‘Gideon-‘ his jaw – ‘Lightwood,’ – the tip of his nose.   
Alec scrunches his face up reflexively, letting his eyes fall shut even as he chuckles. ‘Shouldn’t that be Lightwood-Bane, now?’ he points out.

He doesn’t get a reply – and when he opens his eyes again, Magnus is looking down at him, all teasing gone in favour of honest surprise. ‘You want to take my name?’

‘Well… yeah,’ Alec says, suddenly very aware of his heart rate. ‘I mean, if it’s okay with – mmf!’  
The rest of that sentence is lost as Magnus swoops back in, claiming a full, thorough kiss. Alec closes his eyes again, his hands running up Magnus’ back.

When they separate – _several_ long moments later – Magnus falls back to his side of the bed, curling in towards Alec and keeping his gaze. ‘I didn’t want to assume,’ he explains softly, his eyes shining. ‘I know how meaningful family names are to the Nephilim. But yes, you can take my name. I’d like nothing better.’   
Alec reaches down, linking their hands together. ‘Thank you,’ he murmurs. ‘And, look – I know you chose your name, so it’s important to you. You don’t have to take Lightwood.’

Magnus narrows his eyes in a clear challenge. ‘Oh,’ he says, ‘so you think you can just take my name and leave me nothing in return? Nice try.’ He smirks, dropping the act once again and snuggling a little closer. ‘Lightwood-Bane,’ he breathes. ‘It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?’  
‘Yeah,’ Alec whispers, his smile widening. Yeah, it really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed it ^^  
> [Find me on tumblr! ](https://silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
